Autour d'une tasse de the
by Violet Brownlock
Summary: Un apres midi dans la cuisine des Grangers. Mrs Granger se prepare a voir sa fille partir pour sa nouvelle vie. One Shot.


La bouilloire faisait entendre son sifflement suraigu si caractéristique. Hermione alla la prendre sur la cuisinière et remplit deux mugs d'eau bouillante, après avoir mis dans chacun un sachet de thé. Elle les posa ensuite sur la table, une pour sa mère, une pour elle.

« L'heure du thé ! »

Mrs Granger sourit a sa fille. Hermione s'assit en face et prit un petit gâteau. L'heure était paisible, le soleil doré de fin d'après-midi se répandait dans la pièce à travers les rideaux crochetés. Le bonheur était parfois aussi simple que ça, pouvoir tranquillement boire une tasse de thé avec ceux que l'on aime, sans crainte du lendemain. La paix était dans les coeurs, la paix était partout. Celui qui avait terrorisé le monde sorcier et le monde moldu était mort, définitivement.

Douceur teintée d'amertume pourtant, souvenirs pénibles, tant d'amis chers qu'elle ne reverra plus, son âme et sa chair étaient marquées à jamais et le regard d'Hermione se voilait parfois de tristesse. Mrs Granger le remarquait et sentait la souffrance de sa fille, mais elle n'en parlait pas, se contentant d'une caresse sur la chevelure rebelle et d'un regard compréhensif. Et c'est pour cela qu'elle se réjouissait de ce que les prochains jours allaient apporter. Hermione trouverait-elle la guerison ?

« Tout est prêt ?

-Oui, je pense, encore deux ou trois petites choses à mettre dans les bagages. Je pense pouvoir tranplaner demain. Je voudrais faire une étape en France chez Bill et Fleur. Je n'aime pas trop les transplanages de longue distance. Vous êtes sûrs de ne pas vouloir prendre le portoloin ? Ça serait plus pratique.

-Non ma chérie, ton père et moi avons un peu peur d'utiliser un tel moyen de transport, nous ne sommes pas des sorciers après tout, et puis les billets sont déjà réservés.

- Comme vous voudrez.

-Il est bien ton Viktor, enchaîna Mrs Granger. Je l'ai tout de suite vu dans ses yeux. Il te respecte, et il est très amoureux. Finit-elle avec un sourire en coin. »

Hermione rosit légèrement tout en plongeant son regard au fond de sa tasse.

-Il a des manières un peu surranées, mais c'est absolument charmant. Ton père n'en est pas revenu quand il lui a demandé ta main dans les règles. Les jeunes gens de maintenant ne se donnent plus cette peine.

- Ça se fait encore beaucoup dans son pays je crois. Et dans le monde sorcier, les anciennes coutumes sont encore très présentes.

- En temps normal j'aurais été inquiète. Je t'aurais demandé d'attendre un peu. Tu n'as que dix-neuf ans. C'est jeune. Mais nous ne sommes pas en temps normal. D'ailleurs plus rien n'a été vraiment normal ces dernières années.

- On s'est promis que si on survivait, on ne se quitterait plus. »

La mère considéra sa fille d'un air grave. Oui, Hermione avait frôlé la mort, avait vu la mort de ses yeux, et même si elle ne lui en avait dit mot, avait deviné qu'elle avait vécu les pires souffrances pour une femme. Son coeur se serra, et elle dut se maîtriser pour ne pas laisser ses yeux s'emplir de larmes.

Sa fille, son petit prodige. Elle lui a ouvert les portes d'un monde ignoré, a élargi son univers._ (Ici le présent ne convient pas, vu que tout le texte est au passé )_

« -Tu as peut-être dix-neuf ans, mais d'une certaine manière tu es beaucoup plus âgée que moi... _(Pas de tirets après les guillemets)_

Hermione releva le visage, l'air surpris et ému.

-Et tu mérites ton bonheur. Je te souhaite le meilleur, jusqu'à tes vieux jours. »

Sa voix tremblait légèrement, mais cette fois, mrs Granger ne put retenir son émotion. Elle prit la bouilloire et se releva, un peu brusquement, pour la remplir, pouvant ainsi tourner le dos a Hermione, et essayer de se reprendre. Sa fille se leva pour la rejoindre.

« -Maman...Tu pleures !_ (Pas de tirets après les guillemets)_

- Ne fais pas attention à ça ma chérie, je suis un peu trop émotive, ce n'est rien. Oh et puis la Bulgarie est un beau pays, et ce n'est pas si loin. Deux ou trois heures d'avion tout au plus _(il manque la ponctuation ici )_

-Et quelques secondes en portoloin, la taquina Hermione. Ne t'étonne pas de me voir venir prendre le thé avec toi dans la cuisine_. (Ici les guillemets sont censé finir, puisque l'histoire reprend)_

La mère d'Hermione caressa doucement la joue de sa fille.

- J'adore la magie, dit-elle. »


End file.
